Harry Potter and the Sapphire Princess
by McMarvel
Summary: 16 year old Samantha finally gets her chance to go to Hogwarts, as her Family returns to the wizarding world. She becomes friends with the Trio and mostly everyone at Hogwarts. But will her presence and royal status that has been kept a secret for so long
1. Just the Beginning

**Story Title:** Harry Potter and the Sapphire Princess

**Discalimer:** I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters etc...

**Chapter One Title:** Just The Beginning

**Chapter One Summary:** The beginning of the story, Sam, her family and their history is introduced. Sam starts to notice weird things in her muggle based life, and becomes suspicious that her parents are hiding something from her.

Sam's P.O.V: (2 paragraphs.)

It's hard to believe in magic when your life has been so normal and boring for the past sixteen years. Excitement just hasn't been a major occurrence in my life. I could blame it on how unpopular I am and that I don't try hard for my grades. But that would be a lie; I'm pretty popular at my school. Lots of people know me I just hand around a specific group of people. As for my grades they're actually not bad I'm a pretty good student. So what's the problem? You ask. Well besides the fact that my parents are boring and I don't really get invited anywhere? (humph some friends) I just can't get over the fact that I should really be somewhere else, even though I live in a muggle house and I go to a muggle school, I'm actually not a muggle. Surprised? Don't be I wouldn't even think of myself as a witch since I'm not aloud to use magic out side my private tutoring classes. Heck it don't own a wand I just have to practice without one, which is lame, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention that to anyone.

My parents would have kept my magical abilities a secret if I hadn't started figuring it out that I had them when I was eleven. What can I say I'm a suspicious kid. Well that was a talk I'd never forget about. My parents had to go through a lot of trouble getting this tutor or so I'm told. I don't actually own my own wand; I just learn how to do everything from potions to dark arts and whatever else witches and wizards learn. I don't do magic at all really, and if you ask me I don't even believe in it, but that's just me being stubborn. I guess my story really begins with a phone call in the middle of the night. I don't care what day it happens to be but getting a phone call twelve o'clock at night when people are supposed to be sleeping is pretty unusual especially when it happens to be on a weekday.

Awakened from the sound of a ringing phone Sam groggily looked at her clock on her nightstand. 12:00AM read the big bright red numbers. "Mmm." She moaned, "Who calls at this time?" Then it hit her. "What if it was an emergency, her first thought…her grandparents. Of course she only had her mother's parents left her fathers parent's had died when she was just a little girl and she couldn't remember that far back. She laid back and tried to listen to the conversation while trying not to fall back asleep. I could tell my father who had answered the phone was surprised to get this call, but who was on the other line? All she could make out was a bunch of yeses and no's picturing her father nodding. "Yes uh huh 11:30? Tomorrow? Ok see you then, I'll let her know, till then." And with that her father hung up the phone and went back to sleep. She lay there for a few moments with the thought of 11:30 on her mind, before she drifted off to sleep again.

The next day Sam's mother left early for work and her father drove her sister Kristy and her to school. "You're quiet." Her father stated. "Yeah." She managed to get out. Truthfully she was contemplating asking about the mysterious phone call last night but she didn't want to seem nosey. Nobody even mentioned it in the morning. I'd better ask before I'm stuck thinking about it all day. She thought. "Who called last night?" She asked her father in the car. "What do you mean?" He asked probably trying to avoid the question. "At twelve, last night. It woke me up I hope it wasn't any kind of emergency?" She asked trying to get more information out of him. "Since when do things wake you up in the middle of the night?" He asked jokingly. "Ha Ha very funny." She laughed. "Seriously dad." He looked uncomfortable for a second but told her that it was a friend of his coming to see him and her mother tomorrow, the time of the phone call was because of the time change. "Oh that's cool." She said not truly believing his explanation. But they were already at her school so she didn't argue. She said good-bye to her father and her sister who was sitting in the back half a sleep; she definitely was not a morning person, but that I guess ran in the family.

That night all she could remember was the darkness. She couldn't see a thing. Even the streetlights were out! From her bedroom window all she could make out were a couple of dark figures. What shocked her the most was what came next. A small stump that had come up to her parents, which were, presumably the two dark figures standing in her backyard had grown into a full size figure. It was another person but it was very dark and late, her eyes could have been playing tricks on her. It was really dark and hard to see. She pressed her ear to the wall trying to hear what they were saying. But it was no use. She was tired and without a wand she couldn't do magic flawlessly with out one even when she was fully awake. She decided just to go to sleep and question her parents about it in the morning.

"I haven't seen you two in ages how have you two been? A lady with an English accent and a black pointed witch hat asked Sam's parents. "We've adjusted fine here, it's not like the magic world, I have to say. Her father announced. "Since you've contacted us, he's, I mean you know who, he's gone?" Her mother asked concerned. "Not entirely, he's been after our Mr. Potter but he's weak and he's not at all ready to attack." Minerva McGonagall replied. "James and Lily's son, I miss them I remember little Harry, but why have you contacted us now if he's still out there we could be in danger, our girls…Sam's mother said frantically with tears welling up in her eyes. A creaking noise was heard and all three figures immediately froze. "Albus!" Her father said surprised. "Thomas, Julie. It's good to see you both again; it's been so long. Albus Dumbledore Greeted.

The rest of the meeting if you could call it that was spent reminiscing about the past. "So you think it's safe enough to come back. Thomas asked. Her father so wanted to go back to his old life, his friends, being a wizard, everything. Her mother too, but they wasn't any rush to expose the two things that they loved the most in life, their daughters. You've kept your girls from their birthright and Hogwarts. Your oldest one should be in her fifth year. Don't you think that they will be safer with some kind of knowledge as to how to defend themselves if anything should ever happen? Dubledore added. Julie wasn't going to argue she knew a private tutor that taught magic without the girls actually trying it for themselves. We will think about it. Julie said How's the- our place? Thomas asked. "It's being taken care of." McGonagall answered. We'll meet back here, I'll let you know when. Dumbledore said Think about it was the last thing he left them with. The streetlights flickered and went back on and the dark silhouettes disappeared into the night.

A month went by and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Sam had just pushed the memory back into her mind. She hadn't thought about it in a while. On her way home from school she noticed her neighbor Mrs. Anderson talking to another older lady, this wasn't unusual. Mrs. Anderson WAS the neighborhood gossip. As Sam walked by she noticed Mrs. Anderson's hands fly up in an alarming sort of way. "Never in my years have I ever seen anything like it." Mrs. Anderson rambled on. "Yes a real live owl flew right over there." She pointed. Sam arched her eyebrow. "An owl here?" She'd never seen one here before either. It wasn't common to find owls in the city you know. "Strange." She thought. When she arrived on her front steps she noticed a letter between her door handle to her front door. She picked up the letter and studied the envelope. It had neatly printed green letters on front of it that read "Miss. S. Davidson. 33 Stone Ridge Ave." She went inside and opened the letter. Usually the mail came in the mailbox in which they hadn't gone to for a while, and usually no one sent her anything.

The same kind of paper only thinner was found inside. She read the letter out loud to nobody in particular but herself.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwmp, International Confed. of Wizards.)

Dear, Miss Davidson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than the thirty first of July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.'

(J.K. Rowling)

(P.S: I did not write the letter above J.K. Rowling did in the first Harry Potter book, I am simply just borrowing it and adding my characters name at the top, but the credit goes to her :))

After finishing the letter she stood there for another ten minutes staring at the letter. Eyes wide and mouth open she had waited forever for this letter to come, she even gave up on it by her twelfth birthday figuring they would send it to her after a year of home schooling tutoring. She then just figured her parents had never enrolled her. Finally she was going to the school she had wanted to ever since she was eleven. She would get her first wand; she would truly be a witch in only a few months. She put the letter on the table facing the door so her parents would see it as soon as they came home. In a couple of hours her sister Kristen would be home from school, but for now she had the house to herself. She rummaged through her mother's top of the closet until she found the box she was looking for. She brought it into her room and started taking out the cotenants of the medium size box.

Two wands and a half of a broken one. One wand being her father's the elm wood and hippogriff down fur, with a trademark blue sapphire crystal that had been in his pureblood family for centuries. The other wand being her mother's a holly and unicorn horn. The broken wand she pulled out was carefully wrapped at the end. It belonged to her grandmother that passed away. She never found out why the wand was broken. She just figured it was old or something. It was a eucalyptus and unicorn hair with the trademark blue sapphire. As she held it she felt the power running through it, even though it was broken and hadn't been used in ages. She was caught up in it, holding the broken wand and staring back at it. The doorbell had awoken her from her trance. She put the wand down and answered the door. It was of course her sister who came home from school.

"Hey Kristen, how was school?" "Yeah it was ok." She said as she walked in the door. She stopped and saw the letter. "Oh wow, is that yours?" She asked excitedly "Yeah, I just got it today." "Did one come for me?" She asked expectantly "umm no actually I just found this at the front door, sorry." She said, she really felt bad for her sister. "Oh" Kirsten said sadly. "Well did you want to go check out the stuff I found upstairs?" She said trying to change the subject. "Alright." Kristen said. The two sisters made there way up the stairs and resumed taking things out of the box. Kristen took out a book labeled Hogwarts yearbook. She blew the dust off of it and handed it to her sister. "Do you think we'll find them in the yearbook." She said laughing. Sam opened the book and turned to the year that he parents would have been in. But before she could reach for the exact page the front door lock turned and the door opened. Both her parents home, at the same time? Shocking but true. Immediately she closed the book and went down stairs with Kristen following closely behind her. The fact that everything was quiet was neither a good or bad sign. She knew they had already seen the envelope at the front where she had left it. I guess we need to talk she said as she stared her parents down.

It had been a long talk not only with her but her sister had been included in the conversation too, partly because she would find out one-way or another and partly because it had concerned her as well. Sam's parents had told her what seemed to be everything. From when they had attended Hogwarts to why they had to leave the wizarding world. That night all she wanted to do was tell everyone that she was a witch in fact an important one as her parents had told her. She had already received the "you can't tell anyone (or muggles to be exact) about you or anything we just talked about" talk that she had also gotten when she was eleven. So Sam did what any normal teenager does when they have a secret, they write it in their diary or suppress it but she figured the first one would actually help her.

"Dear Diary," She began. "Since I'm not aloud to share any of the information I just found out to any of my friends, I thought I'd write it down before I go insane." She wrote. "Finally I got my letter from Hogwarts! I've been waiting for this since I was eleven. My parents finally told me everything there is to know about the wizarding world and why we left. There are four houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin, RavenClaw, and Hufflepuff. My parents and grandparents were sorted into Gryffindor, so naturally that's where I want to be sorted. But there is a slight chance I might be in Slytherin as my uncle was sorted into that, well that's what I've been told. I haven't actually met my uncle, but my dad tells me I'm as stubborn as he was. I'm not so sure that's a good thing he always uses it in a negative connotation. But then again my parents always say I remind them of my grandmother, the one who passed away when I was small and she was sorted into Gryffindor. Anyways they had a lot of friends at Hogwarts, my mother and me are actually going to visit one of her friends soon. A Molly something. I remember seeing her in the yearbook; she had red hair that's what I remember. That should be fun. I'm actually being sarcastic, as I don't want to visit my mother's friends and remember the good'ol days. I don't even remember those times! Well the reason we left was because of some loser on a power trip going around killing people. The dark times, my father called it. Well I actually wasn't surprised at this; my mother isn't one to put her children or child at that time at risk of any danger. I'm not even aloud to stay home by myself for a whole day! We had to leave anyways, apparently our family was a big deal or something, they didn't go into detail telling me and I didn't want to ask. They never tell me anything really, and this one time they've actually given me a whole history on our family, well almost. Anyways I'm wrapping it up, it's late and tomorrow I'm going visiting how fun. Sincerely, Samantha."

**Authors Note:** Heyy, thank you sooo much for reading this story it's my first Harry Potter Story hopefully you liked it and please review!!! Thanks :)


	2. For the love of friends and broomsticks

**Chapter Two Title:** For the love of friends and broomsticks

**Chapter Two Summary:** Samantha and her mother Julie visit Molly Weasley her mother's old friend. She meets Ginny the youngest Weasley and Ginny immediately takes a liking to her. Molly asks Julie if Sam has her stuff for Hogwarts yet and offers to take Sam to Diagon Alley with her children and Harry. They have lunch and wait for Ron and his brothers to come home after picking up Harry at the Dursley's.

The next morning Sam woke with a slight smile spread across her face. It was one less day till she was going to Hogwarts. She had remembered that she was visiting her mothers friend this afternoon and it was ten thirty already. Sam looked out her window it was a beautiful sunny summer day. Sam immediately changed out of her green and pink stripped pajama pants and replaced them with blue jeans that had rips on the front of her legs choppily making their way downward. Her white tank top was exchanged for a pink spaghetti strapped shirt with a tasteful low cut neckline. Sam made her way to the bathroom that was next door to her room.

She brushed her beautiful white teeth that her parents spent a lot of money on when she had to get braces and brushed her long straight brown hair that was tinted red when she had attempted to dye it some time ago. Sam swept the long bangs out of her face and behind her ear as she expertly put on her black eyeliner and mascara which seemed to make her trademark sapphire blue eyes look intense. She looked back at the mirror nodding her head in agreement of her appearance. She headed downstairs for some breakfast. "Morning mum." She said as she grabbed a plate. "Good morning sweet heart. Your father and your sister went out, so it's just you and me going to Molly's today." "Alright, now which one was she?" Sam asked between mouthfuls as she passed the yearbook she was looking at to her mother. Julie flipped through the pages. "That one." She pointed to a young red headed girl. "She married Arthur Weasley, last time I saw them you were just turning two, same as their son Ron.

I was also friends with Grace Calder and Lilly Evans. Grace was married to Logan Lovegood she pointed to a blonde boy. Lilly was married to James potter who was your father's best friend." Julie said as she turned the page and pointed to a James Potter. "They have a son named Harry about your age as well, we were really good friends you know." Her mother suddenly went quiet lost in thought. "Mum…MUM? Her train of thought was broken and she was brought back into the present. "Yes?" "Mum were going to be late is this place far? I mean it's already almost eleven thirty don't we have to be there for twelve?" Sam asked concerned. "Oh don't worry we have lots of time." Julie smiled. Sam knew she was up to something as she followed her mother into another room. Julie pulled out a large box from the closet. She emptied the continents: two brooms, a bunch of book, some Sam recognized from her tutoring lessons, two Gryffindor robes and accessories and two large sacks one purple and one red. The purple one was filled with unusual gold coins and the red one filled with strange green sparkly dust. "Wow what are these?" Sam asked her mom as she held up a golden coin. "Money really." Her mother answered. "Gringotts is where all our money is in a vault, vault one thirteen if I remember correctly. "Well we don't want to be late now do we?" Julie asked her eldest daughter.

Sam arched her eyebrow and smiled which was her trademark look. Julie took the red velvet bag went downstairs near the fireplace. "This is…" "Floo powder." Sam finished. "I knew I saw that stuff somewhere." "I see those tutoring lessons are actually working." Julie smiled. She pinched the dust and put the bag on the mantle. "Do exactly as I do." Her mother commanded "Say it very clear, or else who knows where you'll end up." Her mother warned. "Front door, The Burrow." Julie said clearly. In less then two seconds she disappeared leaving green dust faintly in the air leaving an astonished daughter behind. Sam had done the same and closed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes after the tingly sensation had left her body. "That was so cool." She said simply. Her mother laughed. "I haven't done that in ages." Julie then knocked on the old houses door. Sam quickly took in her surroundings. It was a secluded place with an old house and a sign at the front that read: The Burrow.

Soon the door creaked open and a woman with red hair and an apron stood there with a huge smile. "Julie!" She yelled as my mother and the lady assumed to be Molly Weasley were locked into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in almost fourteen years!" She squealed as if they were schoolgirls seeing each other at Hogwarts after the summer break. She released Sam's mother and turned to Sam. "Oh my have you grown dear, I remember when you were only turning two years old." "My how beautiful you've gotten." Molly complemented the young teen standing in front of her. Sam gave a warm smile and a light hug. "Come on in." Molly welcomed the two in.

Molly had started brewing the tea for her and my mother. "Ginny! Ginerva!" Molly Weasley called. A young red headed girl a year younger than Sam had come racing down the stairs wearing a green tank top and blue jeans. "Yes Mum?" She questioned. "We have guest sweetheart, this is my dear old friend Julie Davidson, and we went to school together you know. And this is her daughter Samantha she's Ron's age, they used to play together when they were very little. "Hello." Ginny said a little shyly. "Oh Molly last time I saw Ginny she was only one, she's absolutely adorable." Julie said. "Ginny dear why don't you take Samantha and show her around and get to know her." Molly suggested. "Follow me." Ginny said simply.

Sam was lead into the next room, which happened to be the Weasley's living room. "So Samantha…" "Sam's fine." Samantha had friendly told. "So Sam." Ginny began again. "How come I haven't seen you at school, I would ask you how come my brother doesn't know you but he's shy around girls." Ginny Mentally teased her brother even though he wasn't there. "I mean beauxbatons came to our school last year for the tri wizard tournament and you would've been there." Ginny smiled trying to find out where this girl had come from. "Oh." Sam laughed. "I actually have a private tutor. Wow that sounded really stuck up." She giggled again. "Sorry, my parents have actually been out of touch with magic really, I actually live with muggles and I went to a muggle school. I learned I was a witch when I was eleven like everyone else, well weird things started happening you know." Sam said getting deep into discussion. She never had anyone but her family to talk about this stuff with, she liked Ginny. Ginny laughed. "Oh I can imagine that."

The rest of their conversation Ginny and Sam had talked about Hogwarts and Ginny filled her in about Harry (whom Sam suspected that she had a crush on him) her brother and her friend Hermione and their adventures. "Wow." Sam said so you have six brothers." Sam said amazed. "Yup, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George (who are twins.) And Ron. I'm the only daughter really the favorite one." Ginny laughed. Sam laughed with her. If someone were to walk in on them and their conversation they would have thought that they were the best of friends that knew each other for years. Ginny liked Sam she thought a lot, Hermione would definitely have some competition.

Julie and Molly talked about memories and about the people who they went to school with, old friends. "Julie if you don't mind me asking, but you were in hiding for so long why have you both taken the chance to be in public again? Molly asked worried. "Honestly Molly, it's really a chance were taking here and Dumbledore assured us that everything would be ok. Lilly's son Harry is going to Hogwarts." She said trying to reassure her self. "Well Thomas and I are not going into public yet its to dangerous for us, a lot of people know us and we have to be reintroduced and everything before the press gets out, you know the drill." Julie smiled. Molly didn't press any more questions like that towards her friend; she knew how stressful those days had been towards her. "Has Sam got all her things she needs for Hogwarts this year?" Molly asked. "No we haven't had the time to send her and even if we did she wouldn't know what to do there by her self." Julie said. "Well my boys and Ginny and Harry are going today, I'll be taking them how about you leave Sam here for lunch and we'll go and you and Thomas and your little one, I can't wait to see her, can come for dinner tonight, your first night back with friends." Molly concluded not taking no for an answer. "Alright that would actually be best since neither Thomas or eye can go with her. Thanks Molly." She said as she gave her a smile.

Sam and Ginny walked into the kitchen giggling. "My you two sound like you have become good friends in just a couple of hours." Molly said stating the obvious. "Like Mothers like daughters." Julie laughed "Sam." Julie addressed. "I have to go back to pick up your sister so you take this." She handed Sam the purple bag, which contained the gold coins. "Molly is going to take you to Diagon Alley to but your things for Hogwarts. "Yes!" Ginny said excited you'll be able to meet everyone I know they'll just love you." Ginny said. Sam's mother smiled. "You be good I'll see you later. Molly thank you so much I'll see you later as well, and Ginny nice to see you again sweetie." Julie waved and then disappeared into thin air. Sam stood there mouth open. "What? How? How did she do that?" "It's called apparating." Molly said confused. "Oh I learned about that, I guess I just never expected it to be quite like that." Sam said still amazed.

Ginny and Sam set the table for the family of nine plus two extra place settings for Harry Potter and Samantha Davidson. Suddenly the door swung open and three red headed boys and a boy with black hair had walked into the kitchen. "Hello mum." The two twins, Fred and George said in unison. Ron waved. "Hello mum." "Hello Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you again." The boy with black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead said politely. "Hello boys, Harry dear how was your stay at the Dursley's this summer, I hope they weren't too horrible to you dear." "Same as always Mr. Weasley. Harry said as he gave her a smile. "Their real gits if you ask me, they'll never change." Ron said. No one seemed to notice Sam standing beside Ginny. "Boys, this is Samantha Davidson, my friend from Hogwarts' daughter, she'll be coming to Hogwarts this year and to Diagon Alley with us today." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Samantha dear this is Fred and George." She pointed to the two red headed twins who gave her a smile that must've been infectious because Sam couldn't help herself but smile back. "This is Ron, he's your age you know." Ron smiled and gave a light blush, as she smiled back at the cute red headed boy. Ginny had told her all about her brother, who Ginny said she assumed he liked her best friend and of course his friend as well, Hermione Granger. Through the awkwardness sometimes between them and the fights and arguments they usually shared in Ginny suspected they had both liked each other. But Ginny had also told her it might have been just her and they probably truly hated each other. To Sam it didn't sound this way and she couldn't see why anybody wouldn't like Ron, he was cute she thought and way better in person than Ginny described. "He's got red hair and he's a boy, awfully clumsy and …"Ginny went on describing her brother. "This is Harry potter, your parents knew his parents very well actually." Molly said as she motioned to the boy with the lightning bolt scar. Ginny had also told her all about Harry Potter, that's Sam had begun to suspect that Ginny Weasley had a little bit of a crush on Harry. Sam gave him a polite smile as well, he was a rather attractive boy indeed and Ginny had actually described him perfectly unlike her dear brother Ron.

Harry looked at the petite brunette standing in front of him, intrigued at the fact that her parents knew his parents well, and the thought of asking them questions plagued his mind. Ron elbowed Harry slightly as he had been staring a little too long. A little embarrassed he smiled at Sam. "Nice to meet you." He said courteously. She had a gorgeous smile and a rather majestic glow about her. Sam could tell he was troubled by the thought of his parents being mentioned. Ginny had told her all about the boy who lived and how his parents saved him from you know who. Sam was shocked. "Ginny, that's the same guy who my father said forced us into hiding and why I couldn't go to Hogwarts all these years till now." "Nice to meet you guys." Sam said cheerfully flipping her long hair behind her ear which had two diamond studs pierced and adjusting the straps to her pink tank top.

They all got to know each other during lunch asking questions and telling stories. The fact that she had lived as a muggle and with other muggles was probably the most fascinating thing they had ever heard. It was easy to talk to Sam, she wasn't very shy and was so friendly, there were hardly any awkward silences, and if there was Fred and George knew how to take care of those usually embarrassing Ron or keeping everyone giggling and laughing at one of their jokes. When lunch had finished and the table was cleared Mrs. Weasley instructed the children to go outside and play quidditch for a couple of hours before Mr. Weasley got home and they had to go to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. "We have to take care of something first." "We'll be out in a second." Fred and George said finishing each other's sentences. Harry, Ginny, Sam and Ron made their way outside to the back as Ron grabbed six brooms. "Harry would you mind helping me get the quidditch stuff it's in the back here." Ginny asked hoping he would. And of course he did. "Sure Ginny." He said with a smile as he walked her over to the back where they stored their quidditch equipment.

Ron placed the broomsticks on the ground beside Sam. The petite brunette looked at them uneasily. "Ron." Sam said meekly. "I have a confession to make, it's a little embarrassing." "What is it?" Ron asked completely surprised she was confiding in him. Ron was a little uncomfortable when Ginny and Harry had left him and Sam alone. It wasn't that he didn't like her, when he had first seen her, his cheeks turned red a definite sign that he thought she was cute. But as they got to know each other the last couple of hours or so, it became so easy to talk to her, when people were around of course. Ron was worried if he was alone with her like now, he would mess up, and he knew he wasn't the coolest around girls really. He also figured she was definitely out of his league; he took a second glance at her…definitely. "Well ok." Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "I actually haven't ever rode a broomstick and I have to ask you the favor to teach me really quickly." When he said nothing, she continued. " Umm I know how to play quidditch, I've read all about it and I know the rules too, so we don't have to worry about that part, just the riding part." Sam revealed. Ron gave a huge smile. "I um, Ron cleared his throat, Sure I'll teach you." He said as he guided her over to a broom. She picked up the broom and he stood behind her and explained what to do.

Ginny and Harry were coming back both carrying a mixed pile of quidditch supplies when they noticed Sam hovering just above Ron on a broomstick. "Aw Ron must be teaching Sam how to fly." Ginny Said. Harry laughed which made Ginny blush immediately. A scream came from Sam as it made Harry and Ginny's heads both turn. Sam had slipped off her broomstick and landed on Ron, their faces less than inches apart. "What's going on here?" George asked both twins had goofy looking smiles plastered on their faces as they observed the scene in front of them. Sam rolled off Ron and helped him up. "Sorry." She said "Um, um, uh it's oh, oh, ok." Ron stuttered. Both their faces a bright shade of red. "Sam are you ok." Ginny asked as she ran to her new friend. "Yeah, Ron broke my fall." She laughed returning to her normal colour while Ron's face was still a pink shade. All six broke up into teams of three. Ginny, George and Ron on one team and Harry, Sam and Fred on the other team. Sam picked up on the flying quickly even though Harry usually stayed by her side and Fred would help out now and then as well. By the end of the game she was on her own and her team had won due to Harry catching the golden snitch, well it was a darker gold now since the equipment being the weasley's was old being Bill and Charlie's game when they went to Hogwarts. Soon it was time for Molly Weasley to call them all in and introduce Sam to Arthur Weasley.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading again, hope you liked chapter two...the next one will come soon it's almost done so please review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Three Title: ** Diagon Alley

**Chapter Three Summary:** The Weasley's take Sam, Harry and their children shopping for school supplies. They meet up with Hermione who absolutely loves Sam and the fact that she had a private tutor. They go shopping for their stuff and run into Malfoy and his father who knows exactly who Sam looks like and tells Malfoy to keep and eye out for her incase his suspicion is right. Sam buys her first wand at Ollivanders and he knows exactly who she is which just confuses Sam and leads her to believe that her parents aren't telling her something.

It was in no time that they had made it to Diagon Alley. Sam stood there amazed. "Amazing huh." Harry said as he stood beside her. "That was my face when I first came here." Her laughed as Sam had laughed with him. Suddenly a girl about Sam's age with light brown wavy hair came running towards the group. "Harry! Ron! Ginny!" She yelled as she gave them each a hug and stopped at the brunette beside Ron. "I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself a little alarmed that the girl beside Ron was his girlfriend. "Samantha Davidson." Sam shook her hand and gave her a friendly smile. "Davidson, Davidson, where have I read that name before, it sounds very familiar." She told Sam but she just shrugged. "Oh Hermione this is Sam, our mom's are old friends and she's coming to Hogwarts this year with us." Ginny told Hermione.

"Nice to meet you, so you've never been to Hogwarts before, what school did you last go to? Hermione asked. "Actually I was home schooled, I had a private tutor because my parents were in hiding from this guy a um oh what's his name Vold-." Sam was cut off by Ginny and Ron's hand over her mouth. "You can't say that name in public are you mad?" Ron asked. "Sorry I forgot." Sam said biting the bottom of her lip, a nervous habit she had picked up. "Oh wow a private tutor what was that like, you must be ahead in all our studies." "Well in the reading sense yes I'm not aloud to do magic really." Sam told her. Suddenly Sam was bombarded with a million questions from Hermione as her eyes lit up. "Have you read…?" Ron just rolled his eyes and Harry laughed. "Bloody 'ell Hermione, give the girl some room to breath. Ron told Hermione. She backed off but remembered to send some nice death glares at Ron for being so rude to her.

Sam and Hermione immediately became friends talking about anything and everything as they shopped for Hogwarts school supplies. "Girls." Ron said rolling his eyes as Harry laughed at his comment, which received three unhappy stares from the girls he was talking about. Sam checked her list. "I have to buy a wand it's the last thing on my list." Sam said as she shifted her millions of heavy bags she was carrying." "Then you want to go to Ollivander's." Hermione suggested. "That's where everyone goes to get their wands." Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked Sam to Ollivanders. They stepped into what seemed to be a vaccant wand shop. The store contained more than over a million wand cases and drawers. Sam stepped up to the desk. "Hello?" Sha called to whoever seemed to be in the back of the many shelves. She gave a quick glance towards the group and they gave her a shrugg. The owner suspected to be Mr. Ollivander came to the front. "Ah may I say you look identical to your grandmother, I've been waiting for you for a very long time." Mr. Ollivander told her.

Sam looked confused and looked at Hermione on her right and back at the store owner. "Well I need a wand." Sam told him "Well dear I remember everyone everyone I ever sold a wand to, especially both your parents, let me see." He disappeared into the back and returned with a black box . Try this one he handed her the wand in the black box. "Elm wood and HippoGriff fur, like ur fathers, go ahead give it a try." "ok." Sam said after receiving a nod and specific motion from Hermione Sam flicked her wrist as three vases exploxed into tiny pieces making Harry and Ron jump from their position by the vases. Sam's mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." She said as she carefully returned the wand. "No definityl not this one he said as he grabbed a new box from the back. He opened the green box and handed her the next wand to try. "Holly and unicorn hair just like your mother's. The same thing happened with picture frames next to Ginny and Hermione making them jump. "Nope not that one either." Ollivander had a pensive expression plastered across his face. "What about-" He began as he headed off to the back not returning for a while. "Well this isn't going so well." Sam said as she turned to her friends. "Don't worry Sam." Ginny said sympathetically.

Ollivander finnally returned from the back holding out a dark blue box with a silver ribbion attatched to it. . He handed the wand to her. "Identical to your grandmothers, ebony wood and pegasus feather laced with unicorn hair." It was thick, and almost had a dark black luster to it." "A rather rare wand, the other one made belonged to your grandmother, it also has your family jewel incrested in it dear a pure sapphire stone." He smiled. Sam had no idea what he was talking about but she made a mental note to have a talk with her parents. Hermione's ears perked up. "Where have I heard that from, sapphire, sapphire, she repeated but forgot about thinking about it as a glow and rush of wind suddenly appeared around Sam. She felt the power run through her a feeling Sam had never experienced before. "That tis the one my dear." She paid for her wand and thanked him and the five of them left the wand store. "Oh wow that was amazing." Sam gloated. "Yeah, when I had to buy my wand, Harry began it took me like a million tries to get the right one." He laughed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Asked the platinum blond haired boy with green eyes. "Oh shove off Malfoy." Ron spat. "Wealsles, Potter, Mudblood, and who's this." Malfoy asked refering to the petite brunette beside Ginny. She arched her eyebrow. "Samantha Davidson, why did you need to make up a new name for me as well, is that some kind of hobby for you?" Sam asked trying to defend her new friends. "Of course not gorgeous not for you. He kissed her hand and she immediately swung he hand back and wiped it trying to hide the blush that crept up on her cheeks. "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said proudly. "Why would someone as beautiful as you, be hanging around these losers, you should pick your friends more carefully ?" "Excuse me, I think I'm a big girl and I can pick my own friends, you don't even know who I am and who are you to go around insulting people you impertinent, arrogant, disrespectful-." She got closer trying to indimidate him. She suddenly backed off noticing a larger version of Malfoy with longer hair coming toward the group.

"Enough socializing with those lower than us Malfoy." Lucius Malfoy told his son. He quickly glanced at the tiny brunette, come Draco. "Keep an eye out for that one Draco if I'm right then shes a very important individual, especially to us." Lucius whispered "Will do father, I'm sure that won't be hard." He smiled to himself. "Well, that was rude." Sam said clearly upset at the Malfoy's arrogance. "Don't let them get to you." Harry said holding her shoulders. "He's like that." "We hate him." Ron said clearly fustrated. "Well I have to go." Hermione said "Have to be home soon, but I'll keep in touch." Hermione said as she said her goodbyes and left the group. "We better get home before Mum goes crazy that were not back yet." Ron said as the group of four met up with Fred and George and left for the Burrow. The six of them made it back to the Burrow and began playing quidditch again until Sam's parents and sister arrived for dinner. Before Sam's parents left Molly had offered for Sam to stay over the night before with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the twins and then leave for Hogwarts in the moring together since it was Sam's first year. Julie and thomas accepted her offer after all the begging and pleases from their daughter and Ginny. "See you then!" Sam said as she hugged Ginny, then Harry and last Ron who's face couldn't help but turn red.

**Authors Note:** Thanks again for reading the chapter please, please review!!!! The next chapter will be coming soon hope you like it so far, it starts off a little slow but it'll get better I promise!!!


	4. Pandora’s little secret

**Chapter Four Title:** Pandora's little secrect

**Chapter Four Summary: **Sam gets ready for Ron and Ginny's house and for Hogwarts When her parents decided to drop a bomshell of information on her, will she still decide to go to the Weasley's and keep her secrect from her new best friends?

Author's Note: Heyy i want to thank my first reviewer: MiKaYGiRl. Thanks for reviewing and glad to hear you liked it so far!!! Hope you like this chapter...

"Mom have you seen my sweater?" Sam asked frantically. It was the day before Samantha left for Hogwarts, she was staying at the Weasley's along with Hermione and she couldn't find her favourite blue sweater. "Mom!" She yelled. "Is this what your looking for?" Thomas her father held up the soft blue material she was looking for. "Yes, where did you find it?" She asked tying her silky hair into a simple ponytail "You left it downstairs." Her father raised his eyebrow. "Oops." She smiled "I'm ready." She yelled as she gathered up her seven piece luggage. "Unless you have something to tell me before I go." She joked "Uh Sam we actually want to talk about something with you and your sister before you leave. Sam had the strangest feeling that it had to deal with her bringing her wand home last week when she went to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "It has to do with your wand, that question you had." And yet her intuition still hadn't let her down. "What about it?" She asked.

"Now don't freak out either of you, this might be a little too much information for you two to handle right now and I know we should have told you both earlier but." "What your father is trying to say is that, well we, this family is quite a big deal to the wizarding world. When I married your father it was quite a big deal." "Our family, their father contiuned, is part of the greatest dynasty in the wizarding world. The Sapphire Dynasty, hence the blue eyes." Thomas laughed trying to make light of the situation. "You are the eldest heir, next in charge of the throne." Her parents explained. "I feel like Pandora, why did I bring this up?" Sam mummbled. "You see when your grandparents were murded by, Voldemort." She said in a hushed tone. "She left you something." Julie said as she handed Sam a long silver plain necklace with a key dangling down from it. "She requested we give it to you when you were old enough." Sam admired the beautiful yet simplicity of the key. "What about me?" Asked her sister Kristen. "Oh sweetheart, you weren't even born yet, your grandparetns, especially your grandmother would have loved you."

"We wanted to be introduced as a family again, and we were going to move back our old house." He said as he handed her and her sister the picture. It was a gorgeous gigantic grey stone castle. "Wow." This is something out of a fairytale Sam thought. Her a princess, heir to a throne? That didn't sound like her, she didn't know the first thing about ruling over things and whatever princesses do. "If you still wanted to go to the Weasley's, we understand we just thought you'd like a heads up if Dumbledore decided to introduce you Princess Samantha Ashley Alexandria Davidson (Da-Vide-Son) of the Sapphrie Monarchy.

Eyes wide and mouth open, it was definitly a shock for both girls, and took a while for some convincing and claming down. "I said I'd meet them, I don't want to be late." Sam said a little bit mad and hurt that her parents felt the need to keep that piece of information hiden from them. She hugged her parents and sister as they told her they'd meet her in Egland sometime. Suddenly she was standing in front of the Weasley's front door. She gave a huge sigh. She had said goodbye to all her friends and told them she was moving to England and going to a private school, but would keep in touch. Her parents had dropped a huge load of information about their past on her and she just didn't know how to deal. She knocked on the door and quickly changed her expression from pure confusion and fustration to a happy one when none other than Ron Weasley opened the door. "Ron!" She smiled and grabbed him in a big hug arms wrapped around his neck. "Hello." He said as he returned her hug. "Come on in."He said as he helped her with her luggage.

"Sam!" Ginny yelled from across the room. "Come put your stuff in my room, Hermione you and I are going to be staying there for the night. Ginny said excitedly. As she rushed down the creaky stairs Sam trailing behind her. "Hermione, Harry!" Samantha yelled excitedly. She grouped them into a hug. "Hermione hows that Krum of yours?" Sam asked whiched received a laugh from Ron who disliked Viktor Krum since he took an interest in Hermione. "Viktor Krum." Hermione corrected Sam. "He's well actually look what he sent me." Hermione said as she showed Sam the beautiful Bulgarian dragon stone bracelet. "Wow that's gorgeous Hermione." Sam said as she carefully studied the fine jewelry on Hermione's wrist. Harry looked at Ron expecting to find him rolling his eyes at Hermione, but instead found his eyes directly staring at Sam with a faint smile lingering on his face. Well that's new Harry murmered to him self. "Whats new?" Ginny whispered, understanding that Harry had not wanted anyone to hear what he had told him self.

"Oh um." Harry said but gave in and motioned to Ron staing at Sam. "Aw Ron, has got a new crush besides Hermione." She giggled. The rest of the day the the five of them played quidditch, did little things for Mrs. Weasley and anything else they could do to keep themselves busy. She although clearly distracted by her early thought of what her parents told her, never let it show to her friends that something was clearly bothering her. Dinner had long since passed and Ron, Harry, Sam, Ginny and Hermione had snuck downstairs against Mr. Wealsey's advice to get some rest for their train trip to Hogwarts this year. Stuffing a bunch of candy she didn't recognize into her mouth, she chewed the exotic sweets with delight. Ron had a stash of candy he had been saving and hiding from his twim brothers.

They stayed up all night talking about Hogwarts, their friends, and everything and anything they could think about. Sam contemplated telling them about her news but decided to keep it a secrect, she figured at the time it was the best idea. Sleep slowly over took each one of them. Ginny and Hermione asleep on Harry, Ron asleep on Harry and Hermiones feet with Sam curled up on Ron's chest and Ginny's foot. It was early in the morning when Harry awoke. Surveying the area, it was still dark and everyone was fast asleep on each other. Harry quietly woke Ron up, which took hard work. "Ron, Ron." He whispered.

Ron just mumbled something and moved over closer to Sam with his arm around her. Harry tried harder finally getting the full attention of his friend. "What is it Harry?" Ron said fustrated. "Shhh!" Harry scolded him. Finally Ron was aware of his surroundings. Turning bright red when Sam curled up closer to him in her sleep. "We better tell the girls to get back upstairs before my parents come downstairs. Harry gentle woke Ginny and Hermione, Ginny giving him a smile and Hermione giving him a confused look. Ron had the task of waking Sam who was attached to his arm. The three of them couldn't contain themselves any longer as they burst of laughing while trying to keep quiet at the same time.

"Oh shut up!" Ron scolded them "Sam, Sam." He gently shook her. She awoke startled, clearly in the middle of an intense dream. "Ron?" Sam asked confused. "Yeah, it's me." She shifted to her other side away from Ron getting up. She looked completely spooked. "Sam are you ok?" Hermione whispered "hmm? Er yeah I'm fine." She answered shakily. "You don't seem fine." Ron asked concerned. "I'm fine don't worry." She said sternly. The five made their way up the creaky stairs of the Burrow to their sperate rooms until it was time for breakfast. Sam had been having these agonizing dreams ever since her Hogwarts letter, but she hadn't told anyone. They were just silly nightmares after all right? They had a couple of hours of sleep before it was time to get up for breakfast.

They all seemed quiet at the table, each picking at the breakfast on their plate. But no one would notice as Fred and George were ranting about who knows what. They always had something to talk about. Ron kept his eye on Sam, clearly worried about her. "She said she was fine, but she didn't look fine." Ron told Harry ealier. Harry noted this but he didn't think too much of it, she looked fine afterward. But there was definitely something she wasn't telling them. Still picking that their food which neither of them had an appetite for, it would seem they ate too much candy the night before. The five of them finished off half of Ron's supply of hidden candy and half of Sam's muggle junkfood as she called it. All that was left was a bag of chips or two and Ron's favourite of her stash, the gummy worms. The atmosphere that had usually surrounded the group had once again returned when Sam decided to start up a conversation. Soon everything was back to normal and the group left for the ever-famous platform 9 ¾ where they would board the Hogwarts express and Sam would finally go to Hogwarts, with the horrible thought of what people would think of her when they found out the truth about who she really was and what her family controlled of course.

Author's Note: Again thankyou for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one is coming soon, and let me know what you think aka: please please PLEASE REVIEW :) thanks


	5. Nine and 34ths of a Train ride

**Chapter Five Title:  **Nine and 3/4 of a Train ride

**Chapter Five Summary:** The gang leaves for platform 9 ¾, As they find an empty compartment to sit in. Hermione and Ginny take Sam to introduce her to some of their friends they have at Hogwarts. They find Luna, Neveille, Cho and semus sitting in one of the compartments and unfortunatly bump into Draco Malfoy. Having some alone time Ron tells Harry how he feels about Sam while the girls are still being annoyed with Draco. The trio come to very important conclusion about Sam and the train soon comes to a stop and Sam will soon enter the school she was meant to go to.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my reviewers MiKaYGiRl, LiesRungTrue and ZazuArgentina!!!! thankyou for reviewing hope you like this chapter :) Enjoy...

Platform 9 ¾ was nowhere to be found. Sam was totally confused as she followed behind Harry. "If you want to be totally lost and have people think your crazy, ask someone where the platform is." Harry laughed. "When I was eleven I must have walked the whole ninth platform a million times before I actually found out where it was."

"So where is it?" Sam asked.

"Right through there." Hermione piped in as she pointed to the wall of bricks.

"You have to run through it." Ginny told her.

"Yeah ok, very funny seriously though where is this place?" Sam laughed.

"It's really behind that, watch." Ron said as he demonstrated.

"No way." She said eecstatic. One by one they ran through the brick wall, which lead to the concealed platform 9 ¾.

After finding an empty compartment the five seated themselves. Soon it was time for Ron's favorite part of the train ride. The cart lady had stopped at their compartment. "Anything you want dearies?" She asked politely. Ron was the first to get up. After almost buying out the cart lady's candy, the group returned to their seats and tried to catch up on the sleep they missed. Harry couldn't sleep he stayed awake and started to read one of the books Sam had in her bag. Harry's eye's averted from the page he was on and to Sam who was moving in her sleep evidently distraught.

"Sam, Sam." Harry tried to whisper. His scar began to burn as he grabbed his forehead with the lightning bolt scar. She awoke taking a big breath waking everyone up in the process. Coughing and in hysterics, Sam surveyed her surroundings and began to calm down. Ron immediately grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to her. She sipped the cool liquid.

"Thanks." She said through gasps. "What was that all about?" Ginny asked. "A nightmare?" Hermione asked. Sam's eyes looked directly at Harry. "More like a premonition or something." He said gently touching his scar. "What did you see?" Harry questioned. "What oh it was nothing, stupid things." She lied. "You know how dreams don't make sense." She was lying through her teeth and Harry knew it. His scar didn't burn his forehead for no reason. "Um I need some air." She said looking a bit uneasy. Hermione and Ginny took Sam around the train so they could introduce her to their friends from Hogwarts, leaving Ron and Harry alone in the compartment.

"She's lying." Harry said bluntly.

"Somethings up I agree, but come on Harry, she's done nothing wrong. So she doesn't want to tell you about her dream, stop being such a-."

"A what Ron? Just because you fancy the girl doesn't mean she can be trusted. I just think we shouldn't be letting our guard down, like we have for the past couple of weeks with her. "Well everyone else likes Sam and-."

"That's my point exactly." Harry said. "Isn't it a little strange that she seems to fit in so perfect? I mean we just met the girl; it just seems too sudden that she's become so close to us. There's something she's keeping from us Ron, I don't trust her."

"That's crazy Harry. Has she given you any reason not to trust her, other than that stupid nightmare really?

"Fine." Harry sighed knowing Ron wouldn't give up. "I'll give her another chance."

Sam took a deep breath before entering the compartment Hermione and Ginny went in. "This is Samantha Davidson." Hermione introduced to the students in the compartment they enetered. "This is Seamus Finnegan, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood." She pointed to each one of them. How peculiar it seemed that within a few minutes the group of people Sam had just met in the compartment had quickly decided how much they liked her. Soon they were in a heated discussion about some topic and it sounded as if they new each other for the longest time and they were catching up on memories and old times.

"So I heard Hogwarts might host an early ball this year, before the yule ball of course." Ron said trying to make small talk but wanting Harry to continue with the conversation.

"Really." Harry said somewhat amused.

"Yup. Maybe I should you know ask Sam to go because she's new to the school and we wouldn't want her to go alone."

"I don't know Ron, Malfoy seemed interested in her maybe he'll ask her." Ron's mouth went wide open at Harry's comment. "Well if you fancy the girl Ron then just ask her, before Malfoy does. I wonder if Cho is going to go with someone else this year." Harry thought outloud.

Hermione observed their interaction. "Isn't it a little strange how well Sam gets along with people? We've known them longer and still were not that close." Hermione whispered to

Ginny. "I know what you mean, she's really nice and I like her but it was just so strange that she's so close with us you know."

Ginny began to catch onto what Hermione was talking about. "This reminds me…It sounds like a spell I read about. Something about a, oh it's been a long time since I read that book. I can't remember." Hermione said trying the think back.

Sam interrupted her thoughts. "Ready to go back, I hear were almost there." Sam said innocently.

"_She doesn't seem dangerous, why would she lie to us." _Hermione thought. They three of them made their way back to their compartment when none other than Draco Malfoy and his goons stopped them. "It just wouldn't be a complete train ride to Hogwarts without being bother by an arrogant jerk at least once throughout the whole trip." Hermione said rolling her eyes at Malfoy.

"Nice to see you to Granger." Draco said "And where might you be heading?" Draco asked trying to annoy them.

"Were going back to our compartment now move aside and let us through." Ginny demanded. Draco was about to continue harassing the girls when-

"Drackie! Draco Malfoy where are you?" Pansy Parkinson yelled from around the corner.

"Princess." Draco said as he kissed Sam's hand. The blond Slytherin smirked and walked away.

"He is so weird that one, do you ever know what he's talking about?" Sam asked trying to shrug off the whole thing. They girls entered the compartment and joined Ron and Harry. Soon it would be time to get off the train and make their way to the Hogwarts assembly hall.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed again. Hope you liked this chapter sorry it was a bit short the next one will be longer!


	6. Shattered to pieces

**Chapter Six Title:** Shattered to pieces.

**Chapter Six Summary:** Sam, Ginny and the trio finally arrive at Hogwarts. Sam gets introduced as the new transfer and gets sorted. However the sorting hat is not the only one who knows Sam's secret, after asking Mcgonagall to keep her identity a secret her cover is blown when Lucious Malfoy storms into the assembly hall. Will the trio forgive her and understand why she didn't tell them?

* * *

Sam trailed behind the trio as she walked with Ginny. She took in each part of the magnificent castle as she walked through. She had never seen anything like it. Of course knew she used to live in a castle thanks to her father being the heir to the Sapphire dynasty. Samantha made a mental note to look up her family history once she'd been properly sorted and of course knew where to find the library. "Oh my god!" Sam yelped as she reached for Ron's shoulder.

"What is it?" Harry asked, "What's the matter?"

"That picture just moved it waved at me."

"Yeah the pictures move, didn't you know that? Hermione asked. "We have ghost too you know." She added.

"Well I did read Hogwarts a history." Sam said as Hermione smiled. "I guess I have to experience it for myself to actually believe it." Ron smiled at her. She was so cute when she didn't have a clue about this magic thing. He loved the fact that everything about magic excited her. As the five reached the main assembly hall of Hogwarts, Professor Mcgonagall pulled Sam aside.

"You four go along inside." She said hurrying them off as she gently tugged Sam to the side by her arm. "Now my dear, oh look how you've grown, your going to make a beautiful princess miss Davidson.

Sam gave a nervous smile. "Um Professor Mcgonagall?" Sam said politely. "Thank you, but I would just like to be introduced as Samantha Davidson, I don't want people to know who I really am, I'm sure my parents have already discussed this with you. I just really want to go through school like a normal, well like everyone else. It's hard to make good friends now a days and I just want to keep the ones I just got. I don't want to be treated any differently either, if you don't mind of course."

"Of course my dear, I understand." Mcgonagall, said clearly impressed at the way she approached her and the situation. Mcgonagall decided she had great respect for the new heiress. McGonagall smiled and ushered her into the great hall.

Lucious Malfoy smiled to himself, "the walls have ears you know." He laughed to himself. "So the royal family is back and my suspicions have been confirmed…this shall be interesting. I think the students at Hogwarts should know who their letting into their school, after all they have a right to." Lucious Malfoy snickered to himself.

Samantha walked into the assembly hall; everyone was seated at a specific table corresponding to their common house. The trio, Ginny, Fred and George were seated at Gyffindor while Draco Malfoy and his goons were seated at Slytherin. Sam stood behind the last first year. She looked around the room and waved at Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. She turned to her right to see Draco wink at her.

"Next to be sorted, a special transfer in her fifth year, Samantha Davidson. Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts' headmaster announced. Sam stepped up to the stool and sat down. The black sorting hat was gently placed on top of her head.

"Hmmm this is indeed not a hard decision, I see your family comes from a special blood line." It whispered in her ear. "Gryffindor!" It announced. The hat was removed and Sam made her way down the steps toward the Gryffindor table with a smile on her face, when Lucious Malfoy swung the assembly doors open, creating silence among the students, stopping Sam dead in her tracts. She gave the gang a look of confusion. Her legs were frozen unable to carry her any further. She now stood in the middle of the assembly hall.

"Sorry to interrupt your assembly. But I couldn't help but overhear Dumbledore. Don't you think your students should know exactly who is transferring to their school? Lucious Malfoy asked putting perfect emphasis on who, while looking straight at Samantha. Her face slowly began to turn red from embarrassment.

Everyone was looking at her and she didn't know what to do. Why was he staring at her like that, what the hell did she do to piss Lucious Malfoy off? Why was she being singled out? All these thoughts ran through her head as she tried to give her most threatening look staring right back at him. Every table had their eyes and ears on the whole situation; Sam was now the center of attention. Dumbledore stood quietly with a concerned look on his face. There was nothing he could do that would not seem as though he was hiding something from the students. Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table eyes on Sam standing in the middle of everyone. He had a smug smile on his face.

"No comment?" Lucious pressed.

He began walking closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, She immediately flinched and shrugged his hand away. Sam narrowed her eyes on him concentrating hard. It was an automatic reaction and she never knew why she did that, usually when she was nervous, especially around people.

"No no sweetheart, that little family magic trick isn't going to work on me, it might on your friends…"He said as he glanced over at the Gryffindor table at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Sam gave him a confused looked and took a step back.

"Enough Lucious!" Dumbledore raised his voice, coming to her defense. "Now now Dumbledore, should I announce your new student properly or will you?

"Lucious please, we can talk about this in my office later." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Fine then." Lucious said. "Students of Hogwarts, I think you should be aware of exactly who your letting into your school." Sam's heart rate now began to race. "So I'd like to properly introduce to you, Samantha Ashley Alexandria Davidson, princess of the sapphire dynasty." He bent down and kissed her hand. "The royal family is back, lets hope they don't go over to the dark side again, but then again you know who killed most of her family, he might come looking for her…here." Lucious winked at his son, knowing the school would now be panicked with the idea of Voldemort coming to Hogwarts.

Danger and dishonestly filled the air in the assembly hall. Whispers could be heard as Dumbledore quieted everyone down as Lucious Malfoy left with a sinister smile on his face. He knew no one would trust her, let alone go near her for a couple of days especially the trio, leaving Draco to be her only friend in the school. If this wasn't an easy plan to get close to the royal family, Lucious didn't know what was.

Sam regained her composure as quickly as she could and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Ginny and Ron. Dumbledore cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the whole room. "All the same, I hope you all treat our new transfer as you would any other new student. Please make her feel welcome. There is no need for a cause of danger, the school is protected and if it were unsafe Hogwarts would be closed. Please have a great school year. Dumbledore said as he raised his hands and each table was filled with an assortment of foods. No one talked to Sam right away. They all started to eat, not making eye contact with her, except Ginny.

"So…you're a princess, why didn't you just tell us? Ginny asked.

Sam looked at Ginny sensing her sympathy.

"Don't be mad guys. Please, listen I had no idea I just found out myself about this whole situation a few days ago. You can't blame me for wanting to keep this to myself." No one said anything; they didn't even look at her. Ron kept his head low and concentrated on eating his food. He didn't even look at her once since she sat down.

"Oh please like you guys haven't kept things to yourself ever!" Ginny scolded the three.

"But she lied." Harry said.

"And she used magic on us." Hermione added. Ron still hadn't looked up.

"I never used magic on you guys why would I need to?" Sam said trying to defend herself.

"I can't believe I didn't remember, I read about your family history before, charmers. You put spells on everyone you meet that's why we became friends so quickly and why we trusted you."

"You know that only lasts an hour or so and your immune to it after that. That's not my fault Hermione! You know that were friends, I spent the whole summer with you guys, I would never do something to hurt any of you." Sam said as she looked at Ron catching a quick stare into his eyes as he turned away.

Fred and George had moved from their seats and walked over to the middle of the table where they were sitting.

"Princess! Had no idea. Hey little brother you pick them good." George said as he hit Ron in the shoulder.

"We gotta get back we just wanted to come congratulate you on your sudden popularity, everyone is talking about you." Fred said as he and George smiled as they turned to leave. She looked back at the trio, specifically Ron.

"I thought you would have understood why I didn't tell you, for my safety and yours, plus I wasn't ready ok, so sorry! And what about you? You haven't had the chance to yell at me since I sat down. Nothing?" Sam said as she was now yelling and attracting the attention of people around her. She then got up and walked out.

"Look what you guys did!" Ginny scolded the three. "Especially you!" She said looking at Ron. "You like her, don't deny it." Ginny said as she pointed her finger at her brother, as he was about to interrupt her. "You know she likes you too right, why don't you just go after her."

Ron looked at his sister and then back at his friends before bolting out the assembly doors after Sam. Ginny, Harry and Hermione raced after him after noticing Draco missing from his seat at the Slytherin table. Sam was halfway down the hall not knowing how to get back to her room. Tears fell slowly from her eyes as she tried to pull herself together. A couple of months ago she was, for the most part a normal teenager who went to a normal school, but she knew she wasn't, she'd never have that. Suddenly Sam felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't think you would come after me." She said thinking the comforting hand was Ron's.

"Well of course princess. Now stop crying before more of your makeup smudges." Draco Malfoy said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sam questioned, "to rub in how your father humiliated me?"

"No, but aren't you glad your secret is finally out?" Draco said with that smug smile of his. "Besides real friends would have understood. Real friends wouldn't have yelled at you and left you to wander the halls by yourself right?" Malfoy said putting his arm around her, as he turned her to the left to walk her back to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron had finally caught up to Sam but stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Draco Malfoy put his arm around her and hug her. He knew it should have been him holding her, but he couldn't help but be mad at her. Sam looked up and found herself staring into Ron's eyes. Now she knew he was mad at her but she didn't do anything wrong right? He should have been more understanding and…her thoughts seemed to silence themselves as Harry, Hermione and Ginny came around the corner following Ron. She could only share a helpless glance as Draco pulled her gently by the arm leading her to her room.

"Great! Now she's with Malfoy, she's mad at me and that was my last chance." Ron sighed He was so upset right now, at Sam, at Malfoy, but mostly himself.

"We should have never trusted her." Hermione said,

"I don't know." Harry said

"You're changing your mind now?" Ginny asked him.

Harry didn't say anything, but walked in the direction to Dumbledore's office. Draco dropped Sam off near the Gryffindor common room. After all, he made it his job to know where she would be at all times…ok his father did but still. Draco thought. Ron stood there staring at the last place Sam had stood…with Malfoy…Draco Malfoy. Of all people. Ron thought. If it had been any one else like the Hufflepuff girl magnet Cedric Diggory, well if he was still alive but no…it was Malfoy…and Ron despised him more than anyone. He couldn't stand there much longer and headed back to the Gryffindor common room with the trio and his sister.

Authors note: Thanks for reading the sixth chapter hope you like it so far!!! Please please review :)


	7. Appologies, class and a little bit of

**Chapter Seven:** Appologies, class and a little bit of Family History

**Chapter Seven Summary: **Monday mornings are hectic. As Sam has another nightmare, the trio does some research on her family history and find something interesting. They finally come to the conclusion to give Sam another chance and appologize, but Ron decides to keep something to himself from now on.

* * *

Sam baracated herself in her new room. Being a princess did have its advantages, as most of the girls shared a room she had a choice of getting her own and she was glad she took it. She unpacked everything in her never-ending bag of space. Her room was small but it fit all her stuff, making it somewhat look just like her old room.

She looked at her clock beside her bed it was only nine and she didn't feel like doing anything else but sleep. Sam changed into her blue flanel pajama bottoms and a white longsleve t-shirt. She climbed into her bed and pulled her covers over her and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were headed back to their dormitories after talking about what to do about their friendship with Sam.

Sam stopped in the middle of a three-way passage in a dark forest. It was hard to breathe and she didn't know what direction to run. It was dark and the fog didn't help, but she knew she had to keep running. Her life was on the line, this time it was her life she had to keep safe, so she ran. Her clothes were torn, her body full of scratches and the bleeding gash on her side was starting to weaken her.

It was right behind her, she could feel his presence growing closer and closer and closer as she tripped and lost her balance. She felt his hand around her neck as he slowly turned her around facing his wand and she knew it was over. Sam awoke gasping for air as the bright light in her dream came toward her at an alarming speed. She grabbed her side where her wound was, but remembered it was all a dream as she moved her hand away she noticed it was full of blood.

Her bloody hand made her scream as she ran to the mirror to check the millions of scratches she felt all over her, in her dream. But as she looked up there was nothing wrong with her face, it was as perfect as ever…well except for that zit growing on the side of her forhead. She looked down at her hand and it was clean, no blood or anything. Sam sighed and then frowned as she gathered her things to the bathroom so she could get ready, wash her face and add a little foundation to that zit she was now worried about. As she was about to leave she heard a knock on her door.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Sam asked confused.

"Hi, Sam listen I'm really sorry for yesterday and the way everyone acted around you. I just wanted to come here and apologize and also ask if you wanted to sit with me for breakfast." Ginny said eyeing her comfortable and private room.

"Thanks Ginny, but I'm not mad at you really and I'd like to have breakfast with you."

"Your not mad at me but you are with the other three right?" Ginny asked

"Listen Ginny, if they were really my friends they would have understood like you. Real friends wouldn't have yelled at me and left me to wander the halls by myself. Malfoy had to take me back to the room. And I don't know what everyones talking about he's a nice guy." Sam said now defending Malfoy.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table hoping Sam would come down for breakfast so they could apologize. After talking it over with Ginny and her persuasivness they decided to look into Sam's family history and give her another chance. Ron agreed however decided he would keep his crush on Sam a secrect from now on, now that he thought it was stupid and Malfoy seemed to be closer with her now.

Harry had finally really convinced them that it was Malfoy's plan to turn them against her. He had gone to Dumbledores last night to discuss the incident. Dumbledore had told and showed him everything Harry could find out by reading her family history in a book, and not forgetting to mention as a person shes not dangerous, what she stands for might be. Harry was a little confused and decided to tell Ron and Hermione.

"Sam's family was undeniably a royal family. The most powerful kingdom ever to rule the wizarding world, before it was destroyed and all members of the family were either killed or went into untraceable hiding. Samantha's father, Thomas was an only child, the male heir to the powerful Sapphire monarchy."

"Sapphire? That's a stupid name. It doesn't even make sense, her last name's not even Sapphire it's Davidson." Ron interrupted.

"That's because her family line dated back to the 1700's to 1800's where they discovered millions of sapphire stones." Hermione added, "Not only were they the most rare and expensive stones, but some seemed to exhibit magical properties. One of the reasons her family was so powerful."

Harry and Ron stared blankly at Hermione.

"Alright." She said as she rolled her eyes. "So I did a little research…Ok a lot." She finally said as narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"Anyways" Harry continued, "Her father and mother came to our school before and that's how they know my parents and the Weasley's.

"They were actually best friends." Hermione added pulling out two old big books and an old Hogwarts yearbook and handed over for Harry and Ron to look at.

"Bloody 'ell" Ron said looking at one of the pictures Hermione had tagged. It was Sam's father; Thomas and Harry's father James fooling around on the qudditch field. Hermione looked at Ron.

"You think that's freaky look at these two pictures."

The first picture was of Sam's mother Julie and Ron's mother Molly sitting together at the Gryffindor table. The last was of the graduating class of that year. Hermione pointed out seven specific people who all sat together in the picture. Harry's parents, Sam's parents, Ron's parents and

"Who's that?" Ron asked at the last person Hermione pointed to.

"My mom's cousin." She's basically somehow connected to us all. Her parents new both your parents and my mom's cousin, she can't be evil and neither is her family. Hermione concluded.

"I could have told you that." Harry said

"Well it doesn't hurt to do some research now does it?"

"Anyways her family left because you know who wanted power and support from her family. Her grandmother was said to have changed everyone's mind because her grandfather was going to join forces with him. When they refused to join you know who he killed her grandfather. Her grandmother sacrificed herself to save her son and his family. They haven't been seen since…until now. Harry finished off his story. "That's why she wanted to keep her past a secret. She knew about you know who."

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to looking at the old yearbook. They pointed out people they knew like Snape and Remus and even Sirius. They even recognized some of their teachers who were in the yearbook. Samantha entered the assembley hall with Ginny.

"Uh maybe this was a bad idea." Sam said nervously looking at the trio, who were still busily reading the old yearbook.

"No, it wasn't." Ginny said as she grabbed Sam's arm as she headed for the door. "Listen, they want to appologize. You have to understand Sam, they're a suspicious group of people." Ginny laughed. "V-uh you know who has been after Harry for a very long time and Hermione and Ron are just looking out for him. "

Sam took a deep breath. She got worried about the stupidist things. Ginny and Sam walked by the trio's table, Sam not even paying attention to them as she stuck one of her fingers in her mouth. It was a disgusting habit, biting her nails but she was really uncomfortable. Everyone had been staring at her since she walked in.

"Great is this how it's always going to be here, everyone stares at you when you walk in or whatever?"

Ginny could tell Sam was super uncomfortable. She felt bad for her.

"Wow my first day and I've already managed to screw up." Sam said as she sat down beside Ginny."Don't worry about it Sam really, it's just I guess they have never had like royalty or whatever actually enroll in this school. " Ginny suggested.

Harry noticed Sam and Ginny sitting at the far side of the Gryffindor table. The three got up and walked over to where they were sitting.

"So uh, we just wanted to apologize for yesterday." Harry said

"Sam we were wrong and we're so sorry." Hermione added.

"Forgive us?" Ron was the last to speak.

Sam gave one of her sternest looks at the three of them. She couldn't stay mad at them for long but she would hold a bit of a grudge, which was a quality she knew she shouldn't have, but she did. Sam looked over at Ron, the last time she saw him was the night before, walking away with the person she knew he hated. She knew she had really hurt him, personally."Theres some seats here if you guys wanna sit with us for breakfast." Sam invited them. It was her way of appologizing, forgetting that nothing happened. She never really liked to face the problem and if she did she never thought it through. The trio just stood there. Sam turned around to face them again.

"Oh I thought you got that." She smiled "I forgive you. And I wanted to say that maybe I was a little bit wrong in not telling you guys." She said

"Admitting she's wrong, wow I haven't seen that all summer." Harry joked

"Shut up and sit down already." Sam smiled.

After breakfast Sam, Ginny and the trio flipped through the yearbook Hermione had.

"I can't believe dad had hair like that." Ginny laughed as she got up. "I'll see you guys later." Ginny said as she left with one of her friends.Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sam got up and walked the halls of Hogwarts talking before their first class of the day."Well I better be getting to my first class." Sam said as she took off in the oppoisite direction concentrating hard on her scheduhel."Um Sam?" Ron said, "You're going the wrong way, and we have class together."

Sam looked at her scheduhel and then back at Ron.

"Oh well yeah I knew that." She laughed.It felt like the class would never end. The last class of the day and it had to be potions with professor Snape. His dull monotoneous voice echcoed through the room as half the students were either asleep or listening intently taking notes. Oh no wait that was just Hermione.

Sam payed more attention to colourful viles and dusty books on his shelf than she did to Snape's first day lecture.

"Miss Davidson!" Snape said. "Could we try to pay a little bit more attention in class." He asked although it was more of an order than a request.All her teachers were execpetionally nice to her today. It bothered her that she was getting special treatment because of her family. It bothered her more because she knew everyone else noticed she was getting special treatment. So she went up to every one of her teachers after class and asked if she could be treated like everyone else. This came as a surprise to most but she was thankful they understood. Afterall her social life was on the line here hello!

Even professor Snape was being somewhat nice to her, at least he seemed like he was trying not to come tear her head off. Ron had whispered to her in class that Snape didn't usually act like that to students, he was much much worse. Sam new potions class would be hectic for her. She new as soon as she sat down between Ron and Malfoy. This was going to be a great class she thought sarcastically.

Sam now turned her focus on Snape who was testing her knowledge on potions as she quickly replied with all but one correct answer.

To which Snape replied "and that is why we pay attention in class Miss Davidson, we all can't afford private tutors now can we. At least you've managed to learn something from yours." Snape said turning his attention to another Gryffindor, Sam knew him as Nevielle Longbottom.

The loud sound of the end of the day bell had finally rung and they were excused from Snape's class. "Samantha." Malfoy said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Sam looked back at the trio who waited for her to leave with them. Harry and Hermione gave her a questioning look while Ron just looked away.

"Uh, I'll be right there." She said reasurring them. The trio waited outside the class for her.

Malfoy smirked. He had noticed though that she was drifting away from him and staying loyal to the trio. He wanted her to be with him, he had also wanted the fame, like his father did.

"How about doing the potions project that's coming up with me?" Malfoy asked.

It was an attempt to get closer with her. Whats closer than spending a whole period together plus after schoolwork?

"Um you know Malfoy I um, I'll have to see about that. I really have to get going though, see you later." Sam said

"Of course." Malfoy said kissing her hand before she left.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked,

"Nothing really, Malfoy just wanted to be my partner for the potions project. By the way never have I had a project assigned the first day of class."

Harry laughed "That's Snape for you."

Ron hadn't payed much attention to Sam today, other than sitting beside her in class and she kind of forced him to.

"Anyways, so I need a partner fast, because obviously I'd pick one of you guys." Sam said looking to Ron first.

When she got no answer from him, Hermione piped up."I'll be your partner."

"Great thanks Mione." Sam said relieved.

"Can you imagine how that projects going to turn out?" Ron said,

"Yeah Snape won't even know what they'll be talking about, it'll be too advanced for him." Harry said as they all laughed on the way back to their common room.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you are all so awesome :) hope you liked this chapter the next one's coming soon. Please Review!!!!! 


	8. Popularity more than just a curse?

**Chapter Eight: Popularity **

**Chapter Eight Summary: **

It had been almost a whole week and Sam was already starting to feel more comfortable at Hogwarts. Saturday mornings were the best you got to sleep in and not worry about homework until Sunday of course. But if you wanted breakfast you had to get up. Sam came down from her room and met Hermione in the common room.

"Hey Mione!"

"Hey Sam, sorry Harry had to take Ron downstairs for breakfast, I swear that guy can't go a minute without food." Hermione told her.

They both laughed and made their way downstairs.

"Hey guys." Samantha and Hermione greeted Harry and Ron who were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

At nine o'clock sharp owls swarmed the room flying above and dropping gifts and letters to some of the students. Sam was in mid sentence when a letter and an oddly shaped package landed in front of her. She opened the letter as the trio and some people from the room waited to see what was in the package.

"It's from my parents." she explained. "They're moving back and want me to come visit next Saturday, you guys are invited too. They also want me to try out for the Quidditch team." She rolled her eyes at that last comment.

"My dad's idea no doubt, he wanted me to play muggle soccer, so he bought me a ball, this is probably a broom." She said. Sam carefully opened the wrapped gift in front of her. "Great it's a shinny broom." Sam said un-enthused.

"Not just any broom!" Ron half yelled his mouth, as well as Harry's open all the way.

"It's the new Firebolt addition, the most advanced broom stick ever!" Harry informed her. The two boys gawked at the broom stick. And that's just it. That's all Sam saw, was a broom stick.

"Try it out Sam."Harry called out to her as he and Ron were already out the door and Sam was being dragged by her arm. The four of them stood outside. Sam just looked at the broom and back at the boys, then to Hermione.

"Fine." She sighed. Sam had improved immensely over the summer, with help from Ron and his brothers and Harry of course. Her game wasn't that bad either. Frankly Ron didn't see why she shouldn't try out for the team. Sam threw her leg over the broom stick and straddled it. "Oh MY G-….." Was the last thing she could manage to get out before the shinny red broom stick which was carved in her name by the way took off in lightning speed.

That afternoon the four of them took turns riding the Firebolt until it was time for lunch.

"I can't believe how bloody fast I was going that was amazing." Ron ranted about Sam's firebolt and his turn on the broomstick.

The four sat at the Gryffindor table for lunch. It was the topic of discussion during lunch. Tryouts for quidditch were going to start soon and her parents did encourage her to join the team.

"I think I am going to do it, try out for the team." She said glancing at Ron and Harry.

"Great try outs are Wednesday after class." Harry said ecstatic.

"That should give me some extra practice time." Sam said as she and Hermione gathered their things.

"Well see you boys later." Sam said.

"Were going to the library to work on our potions projects." Hermione told them

"Your going to work on a project, in a library? But it's a Saturday." Ron Whined He secretly hoped they would stay longer. Just because he decided to keep his crush on Sam a secret from everyone and not show that he liked her… didn't mean he really didn't like her.

"Yes Ronald, if you had half a mind you would start yours too." Hermione said

"See you guys later." Sam smiled as she dragged Hermione away.

"Hi Harry, Ron" Cho Chung Harry Potter's Raven haired Raven Claw crush waved as she walked up to the two boys.

"Cho!" Harry said turning around surprised to see her.

"How are um what's up? Harry said turning a slight shade of pink and finally spitting out his words.

"Oh nothing much I was actually looking for Sam, do you know where I could find her, I know you guys are like close friends or whatever."

"Well yeah, she's actually at the library with Hermione. Me and Ron were just on our way there."

"We were? Omph!" Ron said getting elbowed in the stomach.

"We could walk you there."

"Sure." Cho smiled.

"Which book Mione? This one or this one?" Sam asked holding two huge books on their potions topic."

"Hmm um yeah both." Hermione said paying more attention to the letter in her hands than their research."

"Wait a minute, Hermione Granger not paying any interest what so ever to our homework let alone a project? Sam said jokingly with her mouth in a shock and awe pose. "Somethings up, let's talk." Sam said as she pulled Hermione who had become one of her closest friends, actually she considered her and Ginny her best friends. The two girls sat at a table near the back. "No one's around tell me what's going on Mione."

Hermione sighed. She handed Sam the letter. "You can look at it I don't care." Hermione said passing her the letter. Samantha read it over carefully. Her eyebrows soon narrowed.

"Oh." She said. Hermione sighed once again.

"I know, he never used to be like this we have been seeing each other for quite awhile but I've never seen him act this way, especially in one of his letters to me." Hermione said fustrated.

"Krum did seem too overly jealous. But Hermione if I'm being honest with you when I first met him near the end of the summer, I mean he only visited once that summer that's a bit too long distance for me but he never really struck me as a nice guy or I don't know I just didn't get that good of a feeling from him you know Mione." Hermione just frowned.

"I know." She said quietly. "He's changed, I noticed it too."

"I'm not trying to upset you or anything, I'm just saying I thought you'd end up with one of the guys, like Harry, or Ron." Sam said Ron's name quietly. "Even Malfoy." Hermione gave her a sour look. "What, he really is a nice guy once you get to know him, and opposites do attract. Hermione crumpled the letter back into her bag. Sam smirked

"I mean don't blame Krum for being all jealous over our guys, especially Harry. I see how your eyes light up when I mention his name trust me Mione, Krums not the guy for you. Plus your much better off without him. If he's going to write you a stupid letter telling you to choose between your friends and him come on!"

"Your right!" Hermione said gaining back her old spirit. I'm going to break it off for good with Krum. I guess I still have a fling for my old crush, maybe I'll just have to renew it. She smiled Sam smiled back at her but in the back of her mind she was going crazy.

"Wait Ginny said that Ron liked Hermione and that she thought she liked him back, oh no her old crush is RON!…did I just send her after Ron? Wait her eyes lit up when I talked about Harry, it was Harry, or was it when I mentioned Ron, oh no! Sam thought, her mind slowly driving her insane.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Hermione asked handing her a book.

"Hm? Oh yeah fine Hermione." She said determined to set her mind at ease. But before she could ask anything Ron, Cho and Harry all entered the library headed for their table.

"Hey Sam." Cho said in a half whisper after all it was a library.

"Hey Cho."

"I was looking everywhere for you."

"Hi Harry, Ron." Hermione smiled

"Oh my God she's in a good mood." Ron said.

"Oh Ron." Hermione said shaking her head.

Hey! Sam thought, usually she'd yell at him or have some witty remark for him, maybe it was Ron who she liked. Sam was trying hard to pay attention to what Cho was saying.

"So anyways. I was wondering if you wanted to join our study group. It's not just for Ravenclaws you know and I just wanted to extend the invitation to you. Cho smiled

"Yeah I'd love to." Sam said not really paying attention to what she was getting into. She was more interested in watching Hermione and making sure she wasn't making any moves with her Ron.

"Great, we meet every Monday from six to eight thirty. Only Monday's because I have quidditch, I'm a seeker you know, I heard your trying out for the Gryffindor team."

"Mhmm I'm going to try out Wednesday actually."Sam said

"Great well I've got to go See you Monday then?

"Yes." Sam said politely. And with those last words Cho left the library to find her clan of girls to hang out with, not all Ravenclaws studied on a Saturday you know.

"What did she want?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing much, she wanted to know if I wanted to join her study group on Monday's."

"What, she's never asked me to come study with them."

"Uh Hermione maybe it's because you don't need to study." Ron commented.

"Or maybe it's because Sam's become so popular recently." Harry said.

"I have not." Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on let's get some practice in before Wednesday since Monday I have to go to a study group." Sam said somewhat sarcastic rolling her eyes. As they were walking down the hall, Pansy Parkinson strode up to Sam in her model walk and stood in front of her. She flipped her shinny black hair with the back of her hand pursed her shinny glossed lips and handed Sam a black invitation with metallic green writing and a purple, pansy's signature colour, ribbon attached to it. Sam looked at it and looked back at her.

"Your invited to my party. My parents are going out of town next week and you better be there." Pansy said, looking over Sam's shoulder she added "I guess you can bring these three with you." As Pansy figured Sam wouldn't come without them.

"Just make sure they stand in a corner somewhere." She rolled her eyes and walked away, meeting up with her clique of girls. Sam stood there with the black and silver invitation in her hand.


	9. The quidditch love triangle

**Chapter nine:  
**

"You got invited to Pansy Parkinsons party?" Ginny squealed later that night.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Please Ginny it's not that big of a deal. I'm not going anyway." She looked over to Hermione, Harry and Ron. "We're not going." She corrected herself.

"Samantha Ashley Alexandria Davidson!."Ginny squealed

"Hey quit middle naming me." Sam said. She couldn't help it, she knew Hermione, Harry and Ron were a little upset about her sudden popularity, but she had to admit she was never this popular at her muggle school she was never rich and famous either**. **But she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. A part of her really did want to go.

Sam had better things to worry about these days. The school held off the press quite well, there wasn't a current picture of her yet, but she knew that would change once Saturday rolled around. For now it was back to schoolwork and classes.

Sam strolled into the Great Hall with the utmost perfection. Her nails and makeup were done to a tee. Her hair had volume and not a piece was out of place. Lip gloss perfectly applied on her lips and a smile that practically glowed.

"Ron!, Ron!" She waved excitedly as she made her way through all the people.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked "Where are Harry and Hermione?" He said nothing, making her narrow her eyebrows, she turned around to see what he was staring at, but the room became suddenly empty and when she turned back around Ron was gone.

"Ron?" She knew all too well what would come next. She quickly made her way out of the hall opening the doors revealing "the lake?" Sam whispered. She was now standing on a dock that was quickly disappearing dropping her into the ice cold lake. The cold was enough to startle Sam waking her from the strange dream that she was having.

Sam groggily got out of bed grabbing a hair tie from her side table, putting her long hair into a ponytail.

"You're rather quiet" Ron whispered. Sam grinned.

"I didn't get much sleep." She explained as she reached for a small piece of bacon off his plate. Harry and Hermione had been in a deep conversation about how 'quiet' the school year started out that they did not notice Ron and Sam having a moment. However Ginny did, she also noticed something else too.

"So." She said cutting in between the two, did you guys hear about the trip to Hogsmeade it's going to be next month, and apparently I heard from Sally Heatherfield whose in Ravenclaw who heard it from Marc Jacobson in Hufflepuff who heard it from-"

"Ginny you're such a gossip get to the point." Ron said annoyed at his sister. Sam smiled now more excited.

"What's in Hogesmeade?" She asked.

"Oh it's amazing, they have all the neatest shops there, you can find almost everything there." Hermione said.

"They also have the best candy shops like Honeydukes." Ron said mouth already watering. Harry laughed at Ron.

"Well when we go we'll have to go for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

"Well, we'll be stalking up at Zonko's Joke Shop." Fred said butting into their conversation.

"Ginny?" Sam asked noticing that her friend was unusually quiet.

"Why does the Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood keep staring at you? Do you know each other? Ginny blurted out, forgetting to think before she spoke or at least whisper it and not catch the whole group's attention.

Sam smiled. "What? He's not staring at me don't be silly Ginny." Sam said scanning her sapphire eyes down the table only for them to be met by Oliver Wood's brilliant chocolate colored ones.

He smiled lightly and looked away rejoining the conversation he was having with Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, probably about quidditch Sam thought. She had heard rumors from some of the girls around Hogwarts that he was obsessed with the game, never really payed any attention or was too busy with the team, something like that.

Sam blushed a bright red. "I've never actually talked to him, isn't he your age? Sam asked the Weasley twins.

"Wood? Yeah he is." Fred said.

"He's a good mate of ours, a little intense on the quidditch but he's a good guy." George added.

"Speak of the devil." Fred mumbled.

"Fred, George, Harry, everyone." Wood greeted.

"I'm Oliver Wood, I don't think we've properly met." He smiled a little too arrogantly. He must have worked up the courage this whole morning to come and talk to me. Sam wondered.

"Hello Oliver, I'm Samantha Davidson, it's nice to meet you." Soon they were off into their own little world with their own conversation.

Ron sat with his back towards them sulking. This is ridiculous He thought.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Oliver asked.

"I like it, I've waited forever to go here."

"Do you play-"

"Quidditch? Of course." Sam smiled

"Then you should think about trying out for the Gryffindor team, I'm the captain you know if you're good enough you could probably make the team." Oliver smirked.

"Well I was thinking about trying out."

"You should, anyways we've got a team meeting to get to." Oliver said including the Weasley twins and Harry into his conversation with Sam.

"Always business with you Wood." George teased. Soon the four were off to their quidditch team meeting. Sam smiled when Oliver left, blushing slightly. Hermione lips twisted into a smile.

"Oh boy." She murmured. Ginny couldn't help but smirk, of course she felt bad for her brother. Sam seemed to share the same train of thought she couldn't help her new feelings for the gorgeous muscular, she stopped right there. She felt bad for Ron too, I mean she liked Ron too but wasn't it his fault for well not moving forward or anything. Wasn't it

Sam Strolled into her potions class that afternoon dropping her books and bags down onto the desk next to Ron , taking a seat with a loud sigh. The three looked over at her waiting for a reply, for the dramatic entrance.

"Don't ask." She grumbled "I just can't wait until break so I can relieve this stress and just play quidditch." She put her head in her hands and waited for Professor Snape to begin. After accidentally dropping a purple jar off one of the counters the class was let out early, but not before Gryffindor lost 7 points.

"What is wrong with me today." Sam asked frustrated.

"Don't worry Sam today is just not your day, tomorrow will be better." Hermione said sympathetically.

"It better be, Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow." Sam grumbled on the way to the common room.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starved." Ron said hoping everyone would pick up on his not so subtle hint and head to the great hall.

"Ronald Weasley you're always hungry." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"You know what, you guys head down to dinner, I'm just going to go to bed."

"Are you sick?" Ron said worried.

"No." Sam smiled "I just need some sleep that's all. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh Ron do you want to meet me down here at seven thirty and we could go to the tryouts together, I mean if you want." Sam stuttered.

"Yeah, I'll meet you here in the morning." Ron said his face turning red.

Harry smiled. "Sleep well Sam." Samantha smiled and made her way to her room.

Samantha pulled the loose strands of hair blowing in her face and tucked them behind her ear, she was calmly watching the dock disappear at her feet. The current pushing her roughly, leading her to something she couldn't quite see. Sam woke suddenly when she felt herself plunged under the water. She wasn't overly tired or stressed like she usually was with her nightmares. It was the first good sleep she'd had in months. Samantha waited downstairs in the common room for Ron. She was totally ready for tryouts, excited even.

"Ron!" Sam said as he came down the stairs groggily.

Ron smiled "Someone's chipper." He said opening the door for her. They walked down the halls together joking and laughing. Sam pulled on Ron's arm leading him to the quidditch trophy cases.

"Ron one day our names are going to up up here." She giggled. He laughed along with her and at her sudden excitement. He hadn't seen her like this in days.

"Maybe your name."

"What are you talking about, you'll make the team, trust me. You'll probably make like keeper or something you know, your really good when we play." Sam rambled on looking at all the different names and shinny trophies.

"Here's my father's name." She said "He was a beater huh." "Hey Ron your brother Charlie was a captain, that's amazing." Sam moved on to the next couple of trophy cases with Ron trailing behind her.

"Wow who is this Cedric Diggory? They like have a shrine of him." Sam asked amused.

"Cedric was Hufflepuff's seeker and captain last year. He died at the Tri-Wizard tournament, you know who killed him." Ron explained handing her bag he carried for her while she examined the glass cases. Sam took the bag and followed Ron to the quidditch field.

"Shame he's pretty gorgeous." She said as she took one last look at his picture and Ron took one last look at her. Suddenly feeling grateful that she wasn't here last year to meet Cedric.

Ron found a smile curve onto his lips. Sam was clad in tight black leggings and two tank tops over lapping each other, one gold and one red and her black converse shoes.

"_Those_, are _not_ running shoes." Ron said coyly pushing her lightly. Sam smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself there stud." She teased. As Ron flexed his arm muscles. Ron was just so fun to hang around. She really did like him, but sometimes it was hard to tell if he liked her the same way anymore. Ron let out a quiet sigh as he saw Oliver Wood cross their path while they waited on the field. He knew their time together was over now that he remembered that sodding Oliver Wood was back into the picture.

Oliver was followed by the rest of his team mates. He nodded in Sam's direction causing her to turn a slight shade of pink.

Quidditch tryouts had been tougher than anything Sam had ever tried out for.

"That was the most intense thing I've had to go through." Sam complained Harry laughed

"You think that was bad, you have know idea what Wood plans for the people who actually on the team."

Ron snickered. "Well if Fred and George can be on the team I'm sure we can handle it."

When divination was over Harry, Ron, Sam and Hermione headed to where the results of the quidditch tryouts were posted. Everyone waited in a crowd. The blank sheet of paper that was posted suddenly revealed in black ink the names of the new Gryffindor team members. Sam ran her finger down the names listed stopping at the bottom.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating for a while but here it is and the next chapter will be posted asap :D Enjoy


	10. Cloud of Confusion

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed it's much appreciated this is for you guys!

p.s I love to hear from you guys so let me know if you have any questions, comments or concerns, also i do realize from reading this over that the earlier chapters need a great amount of work to be done on them but i think i'd like to finish the story and then go back and fix everything up, so for now just enjoy :D

Chapter Ten

* * *

"Oh my gosh!! Ron we made it!" Sam squealed trying to control her inner need to jump up and down.

Ron scowled at the paper.

"Yeah as reserve Keeper. You've made it as a Chaser."

"Reserve Chaser ocassionally. Sam said. Harry smiled at them both.

"Congratulations, Sam I heard that Katie Bell will be out for a couple of games this year so you'll be taking her place."

"Really?" Sam asked excitedly. The four now headed back to their common room taking a seat on the couch.

"I heard she snogged Wood to get that spot on the team. I saw them talking the other day you know."

"I suppose royalty does get you everything, I heard she was the only Gryffindor Pansy Parkinson invited to her party during christmas break."

"Maybe she bribed Katie to step down her position."

"Really? Where'd you heard that from."

"Lavender and Pavarti were gossiping during breakfast I overheard." Sam slouched down in her seat. The two girls contiuned their gossip making their way through the common room stopping at the stairs.

"I also heard that she and Oliver Wood-"

"Is that a fact." Sam said her anger boiling up as she walked over to the two gossips.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear you know." She said whipping her long hair back and running up the stairs to her room. Hermione got up to follow her giving the two girls a nasty look as she went by. Sam missed dinner again that night even after Hermione tried to coax her downstairs.

"Stupid git didn't even dismiss the rumors." Ron spat giving Oliver Wood who sat at the end of the Gryffindor table laughing with his friends a dark look along with Harry. He occasionally looked down at their seats and then again at the door as if she would suddenly appear without warning.

"This is the third dinner in a row she's missed, doesn't she ever get hungry?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe she's just nervous about seeing her parents this weekend. There are rumors going around that witch weekely and a whole bunch of other significant press are going to be there." The trio finished their dinner and headed back to the common room. Hermione quietly knocked on Sam's door.

"Yeah?"

"It's Hermione Samantha." She said quietly. The door opened revealing a somewhat distressed looking Sam. Hermione looked into the room. Her books were scattered everywhere. Hermione made her way in sitting on Sam's bed and picked up a dark blue book. It was a dream book.

"It's for divination." Sam explained retying her tangled hair into a messy bun.

"Listen Sam." Hermione said putting down the book.

"Don't worry about those girls, the amount of brain knowledge they have could fill a tea spoon." Sam cracked a smile.

"Thanks Hermione, I know who my real friends are anyway, and I really don't care what they think of me."

"You're nervous about Saturday." It wasn't a question it was a statement and a true one at that, for the most part. Samantha nodded.

"Yes you could say that. I guess it's been taking it's toll on me."

"I should let you get your sleep then, goodnight Sam."

"Night Mione." Saturday arrived way too fast. Sam hardly had time to prepare. She looked herself in the mirror that morning. She had used extra foundation to cover the sick looking paleness her skin had turned and a dark black eyeliner and mascara to focus the attention to her eyes. Her hair was freshly washed with a healthy glow about it. She took a breath and waited in the common room for the Trio to show up since Ginny was already waiting for her.

"Wow you look absolutely gorgeous, very princess like." Ginny complimented.

"Where did you get this?" She questioned about the dress Sam was wearing. Samantha smiled. It was a cute off the shoulder white dress which reached her knee. It was casual and perfect for what she was going to go through. It made her feel dainty and fragile. Perfect because her mother had sent it over with clear instructions.

"Whoa." Ron mummbled. Sam smiled. She was so glad they were coming with her. They waited outside for about 20 minutes before a black carriage which was pulled by four large white horses with wings landed in front of them. Sam tripped herself up getting into the carriage holding onto Harry for balance. She groaned when they got closer to the castle, her castle.

"I can't do this, I'm not graceful, I'm not a princess or a role model or anything for that matter." Ginny slapped Sam in the face.

"Breath." She instructed. When she turned around Harry, Hermione and Ron were staring at her.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

"She was going into hysterics, I had to stop her." Sam made her way out of the carriage. Her parents were standing there awaiting her arrival. Along with them was her sister who wore a dress, an actual dress. Her sister was somewhat of a tomboy and now she was wearing pink dresses. She was greeted with a bright flash in her eyes. Great. She thought.

"Ms. Davidson, what do you think of your family returning to the wizarding world?" Someone asked her.

"Ms. Davidson how are you enjoying your new school?" Another person asked.

"Ms. Davidson will be free for interviews at a later time this evening."

"I will?" Sam questioned as she was being pulled along by the figure. She was still blinded by the photos being taken of her. Sam, her family and her friends were escorted inside where The Malfoys were seated.

"Lucious hope we didn't keep you waiting." Samantha's father greeted Lucious Malfoy with a firm hand shake and smile. Sam narrowed her eyes at him. He had been the one who outed her and why half the people at school were afraid of her and pretended to like her and the other half just plain hated her.

"Samantha, Lucious Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and I presume you know Draco their son, he attends Hogwarts." Samantha nodded and said her hellos.

"Your highness." Lucious greeted taking her hand like nothing had ever happened. Why can't I ever stick up for myself she whinned. Sam was swept into another room while Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry waited for her in a large lounge like room. Samantha was seated next to her family while dozens of pictures were taken of her.

"Samantha, I'm Rita Skeeter. You must of heard of me. Read Witch Weekly? hmmm?" The blond lady with pointy framed glasses questioned her. All Sam could do was nod slowly. She had a killer headache. After the interviews Sam collapsed on a gigantic bed which was adorned with Royal blue sheets and a dozen decorative pillows. Sam stared up at the white celing and wondered when the room would begin to feel like her own. She knew she wasn't cut out for this.

"muh muh miss Davidson." Samantha looked down to see her house elf."

"Oh, um you must be my house elf, please call me Sam."

"muh miss, thank you miss, here are your towels." The little house elf said before exiting her room. This was all too strange. All she knew was that she wanted to go back to school as quick as possible. She hated this place. Sam sighed getting up and finding her friends. They were outside playing quiidtich on her own personal field with her father.

"Sweetheart glad you could join us." Her father said from his broom. She waved haphazardly and took a seat next to Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"You know boys and their incessent need to play quidditch all the time."

"Hmm, where's the Malfoys?" She asked looking around.

"Lucious had a business meeting and they had to take off."

"Yeah otherwise they'd still be here kissing up to my father." She laughed.

"Well I know he's a pratt and evil incarnate but he is kinda hot don't you think."

"Ginny Weasley!" Samantha said mouth gaping wide open, an expression, which matched Hermione's to a tee.

"Don't you ever let your brother catch you saying those words again, we cannot help what happens to you if he finds out what you just said." She laughed with a nervous giggle.

Her mother came out moments later and called them all in for dinner. She picked at her food, not really eating anything. Ron gave her a confused look. He was obviously enjoying the gourmet food. There was enough to feed an army and here she was pushing it around on her plate. Sam rubbed her eyes. She was extremely tired but she didn't want to be rude. It was proper ettique after all and now that she was a princess she needed to act like one. When dinner and dessert was cleared and everyone had run out of topics to chat about the five were allowed to retire for the night. They hung out together in one of her living rooms.

They were playing some sort of game she had never heard of while she nodded off ocassionally leaning her head on Ron's shoulder. He would stare at her, turn beat red and then nudge her awake. She would let out a frustrated sigh when he turned his attention immediately back to Hermione and the game and she would once again nodd off. It was a vicious cycle she thought. When they grew tired and ready for bed Harry and Ron were lead to their rooms while Hermione and Ginny hung out in Sam's room for a while before they eventually retired as well.

Sam stared up at her celing. Moments ago she was nodding off and now she couldn't sleep. Something had to be terribly wrong with her. She even waited for the dreams to come but no form of sleep would overtake her. She huffed and crawled out of bed heading for Ginny's room. She knocked on the door quietly. When there was no answer she knocked louder. Again there was no answer. Sam turned the knob and let herself in sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Ginny." She whispered.

"Ginny." she said louder. Jumping on the bed this time. Ginny let out a few incoherable words and noises before she finally focused on Sam and sat up.

"Sam whats wrong everything okay?"she asked.

"No, I can't sleep. Somethings wrong with me and I think I might have a thing for your stupid brother." She said falling back onto Ginny's bed with a frustrated sigh.

"Are you serious?" Ginny said eyes widening.

"I guess, but he keeps ignoring me and I just gah! I'm just under so much stress that's whats getting to me." Sam finally began to get tired while talking to Ginny. Thankfully she would be going back tomorrow, they all would.

Groggily she walked to the chariot. She felt a million times worse then she did yesterday. They had all said goodbye to her parents and doged the cameras as they finally made it back to Hogwarts.

Hermione frowned looking up for the third time that morning. All three had been checking the doors waiting for Sam to join them for breakfast. Ginny waltzed up to the three and asked what they'd all been longing to know but wouldn't ask.

"Hey wheres Sam shouldn't she be up by now, she'll miss class, she's already missed breakfast." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and took off when noone had any news and she met up with her other friends for class.

"Maybe you should go check on her Hermione." Ron suggested hoping nothing was wrong. The trio's ears perked up at the sound of Padma and Parvati Patil who were gossiping as usual.

"I saw her this morning in the girls washroom. You know the one in the left corridor near the common room. She looked gashtly terrible. I mean can a princess really afford to be seen in public looking like that all disgustingly sweaty and grey her face was pale grey. You should have seen her what a sight. I mean nothing like the pictures in Witch Weekly."

The trio got up from their seats and headed towards the girls washroom in the left corridor. Hermione went in slowly while Harry and Ron impatiently waited outside. Hermione pushed the door back out and motioned for the two boys to come in. Sam was passed out by the sink her face in a cold sweat her brown hair sticking to her face and her skin had turned a pale grey tinge like the Patil sisters had mentioned. Her breathing had dramatically slowed like she was in a deep sleep. Ron panicked brushing his fingertips lightly over her face removing the strands of hair on her face.

"We've got to get her to Madame Pomfrey." Harry clutched his forhead.

"Ahhh!" He narrowed his eyes and touched Sam's arm lightly. His forhead still stung and it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione and Ron but Sam was in trouble and it was more important to get her some help first. Harry pulled Sam's right arm over his shoulder as Ron did the same on her left. She wasn't concious enough to lift herself. Ron swooped his other arm under her legs and carried her in his arms.

"Oh my set her down here." Madame Pomfrey said getting a closer look.

"You three should get to your classes or you'll be late."

"Come on we'll come back after class." Harry said pulling Ron's arm.

"What could possibly be wrong with her?" Hermione whispered frantically in Harry's ear as they made their way to their next class.

* * *

dun..dun..dun... anyways I had a sudden burst of creativeness from my muse and volia here is the next chapter hope it was okay...next one should be along in a few.


End file.
